


Re-Dressing

by Rivulet027



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-04
Updated: 2012-05-04
Packaged: 2017-11-04 19:23:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/397324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian gets Michael to change his clothes before they go to see The Avengers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Re-Dressing

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with QaF, Marvel or DC. This is not my toy box and I’m merely playing.
> 
> Warning: There are some comic book spoilers for Northstar in here.

Re-Dressing:

Michael crossed his arms as Brian stared at him. Just as he was about to ask what was with the staring he caught the edge of disapproval on Brian’s face. Michael glanced down at his clothes and couldn’t find anything wrong. Nice pants, his dark blue button up and his shoes were even the nicer black pair. What was wrong with his outfit?

“I’m wearing this,” Michael stated.

Brian smirked.

“It’s blue,” Michael pointed out.

“It’s not geeky,” Brian pointed out.

“I look nice.”

Brian raised an eyebrow.

“I do,” Michael insisted.

Brian rolled his eyes and pulled him close, Michael went willingly, pressed up into the kiss he received for a moment before he pulled away. Brian pressed a kiss to the corner of his lips before pointing out, “You look like a mature adult.”

“I am…”

Brian stilled Michael’s words with a finger on his lips, “Lies, nothing but a rude pack of lies.”

Michael laughed, shook his head and gave in, “What do you want me to wear?”

Brian’s fingers played at the hem of Michael’s pants as he teased, “I half expected to talk you out of a costume.”

Michael managed to smirk, even as he blushed, “And just what costume were you hoping to talk me out of?”

Brian’s eyes ran down Michael slowly, considering, “Haven’t decided yet.”

“Get back to me on that,” Michael told him.

Brian smirked as he turned towards Michael’s drawers and began pulling out t-shirts. The Captain America emblem shirt was easy to spot and got tossed on the bed. He pulled out a shirt that had a team of superheroes on it then discarded it when he took in the Justice League. He glanced at Michael who’d sat down on his bed to watch. Rolling his eyes Brian reached into a lower drawer and then tossed a pair of dark-wash slightly baggy jeans at Michael. He started glancing at the sizes of the shirts before he found one that would fit snuggly. He pulled it out and frowned at it, considering.

“This is a whole Marvel thing isn’t it?” he asked. 

Michael stepped close to examine the shirt and Brian leaned into his naked chest, glancing over. Michael considered the shirt, eyes drifting over the characters.

“Does this even have The Avengers on it?”

Michael smiled, “Yes.”

Brian frowned at it. How could Michael even tell? It had so many superhero’s on it all close together and some of them were really small. 

Michael reached for it, “It has Northstar too and Marvel is letting him marry his boyfriend this summer so…”

Michael trailed off with a shrug. Brian dropped the shirt on Michael’s shoulder before pulling off his own plain black tee and snagging the Captain America one he’d dropped on the bed grateful for a moment that Michael sometimes bought shirts larger than he needed to. He turned to take in Michael’s skepticism.

“What?”

“I can see you making me dress up like a geek, because I am and I have the comic book store to prove it but…” Michael started, then trailed off to let Brian explain.

Brian reeled him in again, smirking as he pressed a kiss to Michael’s lips and pointed out, “You love it.”

“I do?” Michael teased.

“Oh yeah,” Brian teased back, ghosting a kiss lightly over Michael’s lips as his fingers trailed into Michael’s hair, “Love it.”

Michael rolled his eyes upward not sure if he wanted to laugh or get caught in the moment. He pressed forward, slotted their lips together again. They kissed slow and languid at first, moving towards the tease of earlier, still on some level aware of the time and that they had food plans before the movie. Michael pulled back slowly and reluctantly, “Okay, you can borrow the shirt.”

Brian smirked, “Good, cause he’s hot.”

Michael laughed and dragged Brian out of his bedroom.


End file.
